Hanami Dango
by bloomsburry
Summary: Uchiha Itachi’s fondness for sweets started when he stumbled upon a restaurant serving three colorful Dangos….. and a 2 year old girl? Hmm….. This will be a two-shots.... first chapter is Canon and second chapter is Non-massacre....full summary inside


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto………..

(**Important Note:**

_**This will be a two-shot.**_

_The first chapter will be Friendship/ poor attempt at humor—Canon_

_The second chapter will be Romance/Friendship--Non-Massacre_)

_**Also be warned that the characters are OOC….very OOC**_

_**So you have been warned…..**_

_**(Important Note: **__Hanami Dango--has 3 colors, Hanami dango is traditionally made during Sakura viewing season. Hence the name (Hana meaning flower and mi meaning to see) _

_**So hope you enjoy these two shots…..**_

_**SUMMARY: **_

_Uchiha Itachi's fondness for sweets started when he stumbled upon a restaurant serving three colorful Dangos….. and a 4 year old girl? Hmm…_

_Soon after that, Itachi was hooked and he couldn't resist the restaurant and its pink and green package. Even after he had joined the infamous Akatsuki Organization, Uchiha Itachi still could not deny his sweet tooth._

--

"**Hanami Dango"**

**Itasaku**

**Rated T**

**Friedship/and poor attempt at humor**

**Itasaku**

**Canon**

**--**

_**We have a friendship **_

_**Like no other…….**_

_Sometimes a person is blessed with meeting someone_

_Who'll touch their life in a way_

_That no one else has._

_You know it is something special_

_Right from the start._

_Even if you have only known the person_

_For the short time,_

_The foundation of a true and lasting friendship_

_Has already been laid._

_--Kathleen L. Biela_

_

* * *

_

_**They say that Spring was a new beginning to everything……and they we're never wrong.**_

_**This Spring…..a special friendship begins that has been left untold**_

_**And this kind of friendship held no bounds………hhhmmmm……**_

_**What started it?**_

_**Let's find out…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

Seven year old Uchiha Itachi waited for his team mates to arrive at the meeting spot that they had planned. Two hours had passed since he had arrived there but his team mates had chosen to stand him up.

Uchiha Shisui and Inuzuka Hana were the ones who planned this 'team meeting' in the first place. Since they were newly placed in the three-man cell, Itachi's team mates had suggested that they would have this 'bonding time' so that they could get to know each other. Itachi had been wary about it at first but in the end, Itachi had allowed himself to be propelled in this 'bonding time' because Itachi wanted to find out about his team mates abilities

Itachi already knew that being an Uchiha such as himself; Shisui had the ability to use the sharingan as well. As for Hana, she was from the Inuzuka clan – so given that, he could expect that she would be bring a canine companion along with her and will also have canine-abilities. It was clear that Itachi knew their skills & abilities, but what concerned him more was their endurance to carry a mission, their strengths and weakness when it comes to the three ninja arts/techniques; that way when they would set out in a mission, developing a strategy or a sense of teamwork in obstacles furthermore making them less susceptible to injuries and fallout when those times would come.

So Itachi waited there for his team mates to arrive in their meeting spot. It took another 4 hours and a half to realize that his team mates were not going to arrive.

Itachi just then realized that he had been made a butt of their jokes and the fact that he fell for it made him simmer inside. This was what Itachi expected from them, his serious and accepting attitude had made him a target to their childish pranks and Itachi had been a goof to fall for it. Itachi's wariness had been proven true .He might be as angry as he was now that he had fallen for it but Itachi wouldn't allow their jokes to get to him. Throwing a fit of righteous anger had never been his forte. Itachi might be simmering inside but it will all disappear in a matter of millisecond. As expected the Uchiha had calmly accepted the situation and had dismissed it without a second thought.

He was not as childish enough to even think of venting his rage on his team mates. So Itachi had chosen to settle his misfortune with a trip to the nearest fast food restaurant .He went passed the crowd of people who was enjoying themselves in that warm afternoon. He could hear them merrily conversing and laughing as he walked passed them.

Itachi turned at the corner when his stomach began to grumble but Itachi did not pause as he continued to walk.

His eyes caught sight of a small restaurant at the corner and Itachi strode towards it purposely. Itachi halted at the open doorway as he arrived at the restaurant.

Onyx eyes surveyed the shop as they scan the interior of the restaurant. There were a few people there so that satisfied the Uchiha's preference. Itachi entered the restaurant inconspiciously. The black haired Uchiha sat behind a woman, who was busy talking to the person opposite to her. A waitress gave him the menu and Itachi accepted it without hesitation. Itachi was already hungry after 4 hours of waiting for his team mates that he even missed his lunch. Itachi would have to reciprocate his hunger with three dishes of meal then. His huge appetite wouldn't be fully sated if he just go on with his regular diet.

Itachi glance over the menu before coming to rest on the eye-catching colorful 'Hanami Dango' which was usually cooked during Sakura viewing season. Well he hadn't tried it of course but he was going to have his first bite now that he was here. Itachi ordered the Dango and a chicken teriyaki along with some California maki. Itachi waited for his food to arrive when he noticed that his hands were dirty.

Itachi turned to look at the counter where the man was taking orders from the waitress. Itachi concluded that his food wouldn't be arriving until later so Itachi took that as a chance to wash his hands on the comfort room. Itachi was a meticulous person, especially if it concerns his hand hygiene. Itachi could not tolerate eating his food without washing his hands first so that was why he had gone to the comfort room without a moment's hesitation to clean his cuticles.

Itachi scooted from his side of the booth and went towards the men's comfort room. It took 6 minutes and 36 seconds for Itachi to rinse and washed his hands. Itachi had really been immense in his hand scrubbing and dirt digging hand washing that the waitress had arrived along with the orders.

Itachi came out from the comfort room still staring at his nails and looking for any kind of dirt that had gotten stuck beneath his very short nails. Itachi was scooting back to his booth while his eyes were still glued to his very immaculate hands that he had sourly missed the sight of an infant sitting at his table.

After a while of careful and very thorough inspection of his hands, the young Uchiha slowly took off his eyes from his well manicured hands when his nose had caught a whiff of mouth watering food. His eyes landed on the small hand reaching for his 'Hanami Dango', Itachi's eyes followed the hand to the person attach to it.

Onyx eyes caught sight of wide emeralds, looking caught red handed.

They both stared at each other but the girl lost interest in him and took the 'Hanami Dango' in its skewer and pointed at him. Well she tried pointing it at him but her small round body almost rolled over the table at the sudden movement. Itachi watched the girl swayed in her sitting position while she waved the skewer carrying the 'Hanami Dango' in her small chubby hand. Itachi look on with growing amusement as the girl tried to regain some balance in her small uncoordinated body.

The girl was sitting spread eagle on his table wearing a small red dress and clothed diaper .Itachi found the girl really cute as she frowned at the 'Hanami Dango' in her hands. As if feeling his stare the girl turned to look at him with a frown on her face. The girl put her hands down to look at him spoiling the 'Hanami Dango' as it touched the surface of the table.

Itachi's food between them was still untouched as the girl in front of him looked at him like he was some kind of interesting specimen.

Itachi wondered if this girl was a free coupon for him to take home. Itachi didn't know why the waitress had given him his order along with the girl. The waitress must have made a mistake. Itachi was sure that the girl was not included in the menu when he had ordered. Itachi was about to call for the waitress when the girl moved.

The girl raised her chubby arm to point the food at him, the sharp point of the skewer almost poking him in the eye. Itachi stared at the girl as she emitted a sound.

"Boo" the girl said as she tried to hold her arm still which began to make small circles in the air that Itachi tried to avoid. If the girl was trying the scare him to death, it was not working.

The way she was waving the skewer with her hand, made her look like a magician while her soft emerald eyes and pink hair was not helping either. It made her look like a rug muffin than a ruffian.

"Sakura!" the woman who had been sitting behind him earlier rushed towards her daughter. The woman had just come from the women's comfort room and judging from the dark stain on the woman's shirt. The woman must have spilled her food and had gone to the comfort room to get rid of the stain.

The woman snatched her daughter from the table and began apologizing to the young Uchiha.

"I'm sorry about that." the pink haired woman said as she carried her daughter on her arm.

The girl was looking at the 'Hanami Dango' that had fallen from her grasp which now splayed at the table.

"I thought that this seat was empty so I place my daughter here while the waitress clean up the mess on our table" the woman explained "I never thought that someone was occupying this seat."

The woman caught sight of the fallen 'Hanami Dango' and immediately took a bill from her purse before placing it on the table.

"I'm really sorry for what my daughter has done to your food" the woman apologized, shooting a reprimanding look at her daughter before continuing.

"Use the money to buy yourself another 'Hanami Dango'" The woman suggested as she look at him. "The 'Hanami Dango' in this restaurant is really good"

"I'm really sorry…..and I hope you enjoy your meal"

The Uchiha had remained silent as he watched them leave from the shop. His eyes were locked on the girl who was staring at him from the woman's shoulders. The girl wave her chubby hands at him before the blue flap on the open doorway fell, obscuring the sight of the pair as they left the restaurant.

Itachi's eyes turn to look at the money on the table and decided to take the woman's suggestion. Itachi ordered another 'Hanami Dango' and ate the rest of his food. Itachi was almost done with his chicken teriyaki and California maki when the third dish arrived. There was still a skewer of 'Hanami Dango' in the plate of his first order and two skewers from his second order, overall he had three dangos.

Itachi finished his teriyaki and the maki before going for the desert. Itachi gazed at the pink,white and yellow dangos pinned in the slowly raised the skewer of 'Hanami Dango' towards his mouth and took the first bite. Uchiha Itachi's eyes glazed over as he tasted the Dango and from that day on wards he had became a common patron of that restaurant during Spring Season.

The first time he consumed the pink dango in his mouth, Itachi was captivated. The first time his tongue encountered the taste of the white dango, Itachi was enthralled and for the final course. The green dango you described the colors of the dango as pink, yellow and white…so why is there a green dango? which reminded him of the girl's green eyes and it was the one that brought him to his knees. Itachi was instantly hooked with the taste and he had never felt any better.

* * *

_It was Itachi's first taste that had done it…._

_There friendship began in a series of incidental meetings during the Spring Seasons that would soon bloom into a very unusual friendship….._

_**And I call it **_

"_**Their Hanami Friendship"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**1 year later……….Spring Season**

8 year old Uchiha Itachi sat himself on the table and waited for the waitress to take his order. It was the usual, "Hanami Dango' and green tea. Itachi had visited the restaurant when there was a Sakura viewing in Konoha which usually happen once during the Spring Seasons. His favorite 'Hanami Dango' was only cooked during that time and Itachi would make sure that he would eat it every year and every Spring Season.

This was the second time that Itachi had visited the restaurant and the second time that he had ordered his favorite dish along with his green tea. It was not long before his order arrived and Itachi feasted on it almost immediately. Itachi was too busy eating and savoring his dango to notice anything around him. Itachi was just nibbling his way to his 4th batch of dango when something probed him on the head.

Itachi turned to look at the person behind him, his dango half way to his open mouth when his eyes landed on something green. Itachi stared at the green orbs peeking from the shoulders of a very familiar woman. Itachi blinked in surprise when the girl had the nerve to stick out her tongue to him then hiding in the woman's shoulders again.

Itachi stared at her before choosing to ignore the weird girl. The girl was the same girl as the one before which did not surprise the Uchiha since the girl had the habit of making him a target practice.

Itachi was just swallowing his dango when another prod made its way to his head, the Uchiha choked on his Dango and coughed as he tried to dislodge the dango in his throat. Itachi felt another prod on his head and this time it was hard. The black haired boy suddenly spit out the dango and he watched as it slowly landed on the man's miso soup from the other table. Itachi stared it at before looking up at the man who was busy talking to the person opposite to him. Itachi watched horrified as the man absently scooped the dango and began to eat it while his attention was directed elsewhere.

Itachi turned to the culprit of the whole fiasco but Itachi find himself glaring at an empty chair. The woman had already left with her daughter and Itachi was just a little bit vexed to find out.

Itachi vowed that he would settle the score with the pink haired rag muffin when they would see each other again.

* * *

**1 year later………Spring Season**

9 year old Uchiha Itachi had totally forgotten the vow of revenge and had dismissed the thoughts as nothing but mere thoughts triggered in the heat of the moment. So Itachi had gone to the restaurant as usual with no vengeful thoughts in his mind or any of that kind.

Itachi had forgiven the girl.

NOT.

As soon as the Uchiha stepped inside the restaurant, his eyes were already directed to the muff of pink hair from across the room and Itachi became wary. Itachi choose the table far away from the two and eyed them closely like they were going to pounce on him any minute now. Well, not the woman but the girl. Itachi was afraid that the girl would make him another one of her target practice and Itachi didn't want that to happen.

Itachi wanted to die in the battle field with his name written among the names of the fallen heroes of Konoha on the cold stone of the cenotaph. He didn't want to die in that restaurant with only an epitaph to denote the reason of his death.

'Died of asphyxiation due to dango'

That would be a total humiliation. Itachi would never allow that to happen…never.

As if aware of his semi-glare, the girl turned towards him and gave him a mischievous grin which totally left the young Uchiha gaping after her. Itachi closed his mouth before a fly could enter. His eyes were glued to the girl who was still looking at him from the distance, Itachi's eyes narrowed as the small girl crawled out from her booth without the woman noticing her. The girl's mother was talking to the woman across from her and Itachi remembered that it was the same person who would usually accompany the two when they were eating there. Itachi concluded that the brown haired woman must be the girl's mother's best friend.

Itachi's eyes slowly drifted to the girl who was hobbling towards his direction, carrying what look like to be a big lollipop with colorful swirls. Itachi's eyes never leaving the girl as she came to a halt near his booth, the girl gave him one toothy grin before sliding in beside him. Itachi immediately scooted away from the girl and he would have fallen from the chair if he hadn't brought his hands on the table. The girl followed him and Itachi glared at the girl who merely gave him a closed eyed smile in return.

The waitress came in their booth and placed the menu in front of them. Itachi looked at the girl flabbergasted as the girl picked up the menu before scanning over it and then pointing out something to the waitress. The waitress put her paper and pen down to coo at the cute little girl.

"Awww….how cute" The waitress said as she bent down to look at the girl while the girl gave the waitress a cheeky grin in respond. The waitress pinched the girls chubby cheeks while Itachi stared at them, looking put out.

"Would you like me to order a 'Hanami Dango'?" The waitress asked as she took her pen and waited for the girl's answers. The girl crinkled her nose in thought before nodding her head. Itachi stared at the conceited brat and Itachi tried to suppress himself from kicking the girl out of from his booth.

"Dango it is" the waitress smiled at the girl before writing down the order. The waitress turned to Itachi and gave him another cheerful smile as she looked from Itachi to the girl.

"You've got a cute little sister" the waitress said as her eyes drifted towards the pink haired girl sitting beside him. Itachi looked insulted at the words and shot a withering look at the waitress as she patted the girl's head.

"Your brother must really love you for taking you out here, ne?" the waitress asked as she patted the girl's head. The girl gave the waitress another cheeky smile and then glanced in his direction with the smile still in place.

Brother him? Yes, he was an older brother alright but not to this pink haired girl. The waitress must have a concussion on the head to think that he was a sibling to the annoying girl. The mere thought of it made the young Uchiha shudder. The horrifying image of a girl prodding him awake each morning brought the Uchiha nearly running for his life. Itachi had only known the girl during there 'incidental meetings' in the restaurant and it was enough to make Itachi place a pink-haired-girl free zone attach to his head.

The waitress was waiting for his order and Itachi stared at her before his eyes went to the girl sitting beside him. The girl's head was tilted as she looked at him and then smiled as he continued to stare at her. Itachi glared at the girl and was about to tell the waitress that the girl was not his sibling when the girl slammed her lollipop on his face.

The Uchiha's face was sticky with the candy as it stuck on his nose while the girl giggled. The waitress tried to stop the laughed with her hands but Itachi could still hear her snorting. Itachi glared fiercely at the girl before directing his angry eyes at the waitress.

"I want a 'Hanami Dango' with green tea" Itachi snapped his order, making the waitress straightened in surprise and shocked. Itachi glared at her and the waitress immediately scurried away from him, looking frightened to death.

Itachi slowly took the lollipop from his nose, his eyes burning holes on the girl's head who was now whimpering in fear. Itachi shot a look at the other table where the girl's mother was and then glanced back at the girl. The girl's mother was talking to her friend and still hadn't notice that her daughter was missing. The women was immersed talking about the latest gossips that they had didn't notice Itachi walking their way.

Itachi had left the girl on the booth while Itachi decided to break up the woman's conversation.

"Excuse me, Madam" the two women turned their head as they heard him speak. Itachi directed his next words to the pink haired woman. "You're daughter had just wondered to my table"

Itachi said as he indicated to the girl sitting on his boo--

Itachi stared at the empty booth before his eyes caught sight of the girl sliding on the woman's booth. The girl gave him a cheeky grin as she sat back on her chair next to her mother. The pink haired woman glances in her daughter's direction and then frowned at Itachi.

"My daughter is here" The pink haired woman said, looking at Itachi with a puzzled expression. "You must have made a mistake"

Itachi did not reply as he continues to stare at the girl, mentally cursing her.

"_Sneaky little chit!_" Itachi thought as the girl stuck out her tongue at him. Itachi simmered inwardly and turned to the woman who was waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry" Itachi apologized slightly bowing his stiff back. "I thought that she had been in my booth, my mistake."

Itachi said before whirling around and striding towards his booth, Itachi could feel the girl staring at his back but Itachi did not turned around to find out. Itachi settled on his booth with a very grumpy air around him, the waitress arrived with the orders and Itachi gazed at the two plates of Dango in front of him. The waitress immediately disappeared from his sight when the waitress detected the negative aura from him. Itachi realize that he hadn't washed his hands yet, so he disappeared in to the men's comfort room and was back in a matter of 10 seconds. Itachi didn't want the girl lapping over his food while he was out of sight.

His eyes wondered to the girl who was staring at him and his food from the distance. The girl's eyes were directed towards him before landing on the food on his table. Itachi recognize the expression on her face and Itachi mentally grin. The girl must have been hungry since Itachi had noticed that their table was devoid of any food. The girl's mother must have been gossiping with her friend that they hadn't taken their orders from the waitress yet.

Itachi raised the dango slowly towards his face while he watched the girl from the corners of his eye. The girl was already salivating as Itachi took the first bite. Itachi's eyes took an evil gleam as he watched the girl gulped and imaginary food. Itachi inwardly smirk as he continued to torture the girl as he slowly consumed the food.

Closing his eyes as if savoring the last taste of his dango, Itachi glanced at the girl beneath his lashes and sure enough the girl was looking starved already. The girl's mother was still busy talking to her friend while the girl was beginning to look like she was about to beg for food.

Itachi finished his meal with a swipe of napkin on his mouth and then paid the bill while the girl was still staring after him with a melancholy look on her face. Itachi stood up and was about to leave the restaurant when he paused. Itachi turned to look at the girl and did something which was very uncharacteristic and childish to him.

Itachi stuck out his tongue at the girl and walked out from the restaurant with a triumphant look on his face.

Revenge was sweet and Itachi had savored every bit of it.

Itachi decided then that the girl's presence was not as bad as he thought. I mean, torturing her was one way of enjoying it that's for sure.

* * *

**1 year later………..Spring Season.**

10 year old Itachi looked around the room for a familiar patch of pink hair but found none. Itachi frowned and ordered the usual food while he was waiting his eyes keep on glancing at the doorway for the two familiar figures to arrive. Itachi had already eaten his dango and still the girl was no where in sight. Itachi's frowned earlier had turned in to a scowl as he realized what he was doing.

Itachi was waiting for the girl to arrive and hadn't minded the thought that she was going to pester him when she arrives. Itachi's scowl deepened when he finally saw them arrive and the sight of her made Itachi felt relieve. Itachi scowled as he finally realized that that the feeling of agitation earlier was only a ruse to hide his concern for the girl. Itachi had thought that something must have happen to them after the minutes had passed without making their appearance known.

The girl caught sight of him and gave him a smile while Itachi glared. Itachi left the restaurant in haste and he couldn't help himself but glance at the girl's way. Itachi's eyes met the girl's friendly disposition, her soft emerald eyes was staring after him with a bright smile in her small lips.

Itachi knew than that the girl had acknowledged him as a friend and Itachi suddenly felt a grateful flutter at the thought.

--

5 year old Haruno Sakura watched as the black haired boy left the restaurant, her eyes dimming as he disappeared from her sight. Little Sakura had been looking forward to see her black haired friend but he seems to think the opposite of her.

Little Sakura felt bad……after all, she really like to watch him eat again. She kinda like the way his silky black bangs brushed against his face when he eats and the way his black eyes would go all soft when he took the dango in his mouth. Little Sakura really wanted to share a dango with him…..

Little Sakura just wished that he hadn't left like that. Little Sakura would have been happy to join him again. He looks so lonely eating the dango that Little Sakura wouldn't care if he would have to carry her back to her mother's booth.

Little Sakura made a promise that she would have to join him the next time she sees him.

And she would share a dango with him.

--

Itachi was walking back towards the Uchiha Compound with the feeling of finding something special.

Itachi finally realized that he had found a special friend that day….

* * *

_And that was when a special friendship began………_

_Wherever they are or whoever they would come to be….they did not care…_

_They were just content that they were united in one_

'**Hanami Friendship'**

_In Every Spring Season_ _where beautiful things begin...like their special friendship._

_

* * *

_

**1 year later………Spring Season**

How busy Itachi might be, he still has a time to get himself a 'Hanami Dango'.

11 year old Uchiha Itachi sat his usual table and watch as the pink haired girl walked towards him, his eyes unreadable as he gazed at the girl. The pink haired girl smiled at him before sliding inside the booth next to him. Itachi scooted over to accommodate the small form of the girl while Itachi continue to eye the girl carefully. The new waitress arrived, carrying the menu.

Both of them turn simultaneously towards the waitress and Itachi watched as the girl pointed the picture of the 'Hanami Dango' on the menu. The waitress smiled at the cute girl and then wrote the girl's order down. Itachi made his usual order and watched as the waitress walked away from their booth carrying their orders to the counter.

Itachi turned towards the girl who was currently watching him, her eyes were directed to his forehead where his hatai-ate was placed.

"You're a ninja?" the girl asked looking awed as she pointed out to his forehead protector. "I want to become a ninja too"

Itachi looked curiously at the girl who was still looking at the konoha emblem on his forehead protector. How old was she since he had met her? She must be 2 or 3 at that time; she was more of a baby than she was now. She looks like she was the same age as his little brother, Sasuke. It seems that time had gone by without him noticing it. The chubby infant that he had met years ago was now a……..

_**Tag**_

Itachi scowled at the girl who looked guilty after what she had done. Itachi's thought about her growing up disappeared. This girl was the same pestering and infuriating girl who seems to enjoy having fun of him.

"Um…." The girl blushed as she avoided his scowl. "Gomen?"

Itachi's scowl turned into a glare as he heard the questioning tone on her voice. The girl's hands was placed diligently above her knees as she bowed her head, her face beat red. Itachi didn't know why the girl had tagged his bangs and he wasn't going to ask her if that was weird ritual thingy of hers, Itachi didn't want to know.

Itachi's eyes drifted to the table where her mother was talking to their family friend. It seems the mother had no care in the world than to gossip with her friend, even forgetting that she had brought her daughter with her.

Itachi's head turned back to the girl who was still staring at her hands but her face was slowly going back to its original color.

"What are you doing here, girl?" Itachi asked bluntly but he already knew why she was there. She was there to squeeze a free meal from him while her mother was sitting there seemingly oblivious that her daughter was starving.

"Ano…." The girl began her face flushing red and was trying swinging her dangling feet as sign of nervousness and maybe embarrassment.

"Ano…."the girl said again as she turned her head to the side as she tried to hide the flushed on her cheeks but Itachi had already seen it.

Itachi watched her fidget under his gaze and Itachi was a little bit nonplussed by the whole thing. The girl was sourly shy to say what was on her mind and Itachi wondered why the girl had come here in the first place. She had already taken her orders from the waitress and now she couldn't tell him the reason why she was there. It was already obvious to Itachi but he have to confirm it from her. She might have other hidden motives up her sleeves like annoying him again to the end.

"Ahhh……I better go" the girl said all of a sudden and then scrambled out of the booth. Itachi's eyes followed her, his brows furrowed. The girl just ordered under his bill, was going to leave him like that and let him pay for what she had ordered? Itachi inwardly grimaced as he watched the girl slide in to the booth without being noticed by two women gossiping.

Itachi didn't know why he had allowed the girl to order in the first place. Itachi should have known better than to let the girl come close to him. If the girl had gone there to take an order from the waitress just to annoy him, well it worked. The young Uchiha was silently brooding as he waited for his dangos to arrive. Itachi was not in the mood to wash his hands since he was so grumpy at the moment that he didn't dare leave his chair.

Itachi could feel the girl's stare the entire time which Itachi chose to ignore and just waited for the dangos arrive. The girl had really insulted him by just walking away without an explanation and leaving him to deal with the orders that she had made. Although Itachi didn't mind the additional dangos but he did mind that the girl was the one who ordered. If Itachi was honest with himself, Itachi was just angry with her that she had left him there to eat the dangos alone.

Itachi had needed a silent company and the girl was fine. The girl might be a little talkative when she had come in his booth but Itachi had been comforted by her presence. Itachi had been on a lot of missions lately and all of them were mostly B-rank or A-rank mission. So Itachi had been over worked after he had been inducted on the Jounin rank and this was the only spare time that he allowed himself. Despite the fact that he was somewhat an anti-social with an icy disposition, Uchiha Itachi was only human. Itachi needed some company which the girl had failed to give, leaving a very grumpy and bad tempered Uchiha. Itachi's need for companionship rarely happen but the girl didn't know that of course and so Itachi was left to deal with his lonesome self.

Itachi picked at the dango absently as his gaze had strayed to more pressing matters such as his mission reports on his room. He was busy making his daily planner in his mind that he hadn't notice the girl coming towards him. He had only notice her presence when she stood near his table.

Itachi raised his head to look at her with a blank and tired look on his face. The girl was staring up at him before sliding back inside his booth. Itachi cast a glance in her mother's direction and was surprise to see that the two women were looking at them. The girl's mother smiled at him before continuing the conversation with her friend. Itachi's eyes turn to look at the girl beside him who had taken the other plate of dango which she had ordered earlier.

The girl twirled the skewer in her hands as she spoke without looking at him.

"My mother said that I should join you" the girl murmured shyly as she played with her dango. "But don't worry my mother will be the one to pay the food that I'll eat"

Itachi watched her curiously and waited for her to explain further but the girl remained silent. Itachi stared at her for a moment before eating his dango. They began to eat in a comfortable silence and Itachi was glad that the girl didn't say anything or initiate a conversation.

Itachi could feel the glances that the girl was throwing in his direction as they eat. Itachi wondered if there was something wrong with his hair or face since the girl's eyes seemed to be transfixed on them.

The dango was gone and both of them did not stand up from their chair. They just sat there looking thoughtful and comfortable like they were enjoying each others company.

They both looked up as the girl's mother came to their booth.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" the pink haired woman asked as she smiled at them. The girl nodded while he remained silent, watching as the woman directed her attention towards him. The woman's smile widened and Itachi's eyes narrowed at the smile.

Itachi knew that smile from anywhere. His mother had always given him that kind of smile which usually gave him the urge to run the other direction. The woman was up to something and sure enough his suspicion was correct.

"I'm sorry that my daughter has bothered you again." The woman apologized with the smile still in placed "It seems that my daughter had grown attached to you since the incident 4 years ago."

Itachi cast a glance at the girl who had turned scarlet at the woman's words then back at the woman who continued.

"So I wouldn't worry much if my daughter drifted to your table again since I know you're a good boy, aren't you?" Itachi almost…..yes almost wanted to glare at the woman for calling him a 'good boy' but since he been brought up with an iron discipline over his emotion and a behavior of a proper gentleman, Itachi merely bob his head. The woman smiled at him and was about to speak when her friend walked towards their table and scolded her friend.

"Stop matchmaking them, Reishi-chan" the brown haired woman scolded as she looked at the pink haired woman. "There are still kids"

Haruno Reishi huffed at her friend before responding with her eyes close.

"I'm just looking over my child's future" Reishi responded her nose on the air with eyes close that she missed the horrified look from Itachi's face but the brown haired woman did and scolded her friend again.

"Look what you've done" the brown haired woman said as she indicated Itachi's pale face and wide eyes. "You scared the child to death"

Meanwhile, Little Sakura was a little put out from what was happening. She could not understand what her mother had said that made her black haired companion look like he had just seen a ghost. Little Sakura look at her mother and asked her mother.

"Kaasan, What does 'Matchmaking' mean?" Little Sakura asked, making the pale faced boy pale even more.

The two woman look at Little Sakura and the brown haired woman answered her.

"It doesn't mean anything, Sakura" the brown haired woman said but Reishi had none of it and began lecturing her daughter about her future.

"It means Sakura that Mommy wanted to have black haired grandchildren with green eyes so you should--"before Reishi could finish the sentence, Uchiha Itachi have already scrambled out from the restaurant with fear in his eyes. But Reishi was still distracted in explaining to Sakura about her future that she totally missed Itachi's departure. Little Sakura did not also noticed the absence of her black haired friend since she was intently listening to her mother's explanation.

"--marry a man with black hair, Okay?" Reshi said as she patted her daughters head "And this boy is a perfect match--"

Reishi halted mid sentence when she finally noticed that the boy was gone. Reishi cursed and glared at the empty seat.

"Damn I had that boy wrapped around my finger" Reishi said to no one in particular then glared at her friend and said "If it wasn't for you, the boy wouldn't have left the restaurant"

The brown haired woman glared back "I've gotten tired of this Reishi….After 3 years since you have given me this wild idea of marrying your girl to a boy with black hair--"

"You must understand Mochi-chan that I wouldn't want my grandchildren inheriting my pink hair!" Reishi argued her hands on her hips. There argument had drawn the attention of the other patrons while Little Sakura was looking for the black haired boy who sat beside her earlier.

"What's wrong with your pink hair?" Mochi snapped at her friend.

"Well its pink…..and I hate pink" Reishi replied lamely at her friend who merely stared at her.

"Reishi-chan" Mochi sighed as she looked her friend defeated look. "I'm tired of coming in here every year just to support your fascination about hopefully marrying your daughter to that boy"

"Just give it up will you?" Mochi said pleadingly to her friend.

Reishi slump her shoulders before looking at her daughter. Little Sakura's head was bowed and her hands were placed on her lap as if she was praying. Reishi look back at her friend and then sighed.

"Okay….I give up" Reishi said to her, looking tired. Reishi was becoming tired of setting her daughter up with the boy who they only saw him once a year every Spring Season. It had been a difficult situation and Reishi had thought that her matchmaking would never work but as the years went by. Reishi could feel her daughter and the boy reaching out in a bond of friendship and if given the years after that, Reishi was sure that it would bloom in to something else.

The idea had gotten through her head when her cousin had introduced her to her babies which had tufts of black hair than pink. Reishi had always hated her hair because she was always teased by her friends about it and her daughter, Sakura had suffered the same feat. Reishi had had enough of it. Her cousin Inoue had told her that black haired men and women have more contribution to the genetic make of a child when combine with another race. So Reishi had taken upon herself to marry her daughter to the suitable black haired male first off. That was when the boy had been caught in her schemes while she was off for the hunt.

Reishi had rated the boy as number one on her future-son-in-law list. Reishi had checked the boy's background in the library archives where all inhabitants of Konoha are listed and what she found there had made Reishi decided that the boy was a perfect match for her daughter. The boy was a Shinobi and Reishi's plans had escalated to the lengths that she was going to enroll her daughter to the ninja academy so that there would be a greater chance that they would meet.

But that was 3 years ago and this was now. Her plans had been ruined in a span of one moment after the boy had left the restaurant. Haruno Reishi looked towards her daughter and decided that she would find another boy for her.

Reishi scooped her 6 year old daughter in her arms when an idea flashed in her mind. Reishi grin and then turned into a wide smile which made her friend wanted to turn tail and run.

Reishi just remembered that the boy had a little brother with the same age as her daughter. Reishi could remember reading the boys profile and Reishi's grin had gone crazy as she recalled the description given in the boy's profile, the boy's little brother had the same features that they almost look alike. The boy was perfect for Sakura; the boy was a catch and the perfect match.

Far more perfect than his older sibling.

Reishi had found her next target and her next matchmaking plans. Reishi was going to enroll Little Sakura in the ninja academy and make the younger Uchiha fall for her daughter.

--

Uchiha Itachi halted and gasped for breath after running at full speed just to get out from the restaurant and from the matchmaking woman. Itachi now knew that the whole thing was a set-up from the start.

The woman was merely bluffing a conversation with her friend while she allowed her daughter to wonder off his table so that he would grow attached to the girl and she to him. Itachi's eyes narrowed as he realized that the girl had been oblivious to her mother's match making tendencies.

Itachi took pity on the girl to have a scheming mother like her.

Itachi just hoped that the girl's mother had given up on him.

* * *

_**Lucky for you Itachi, Sakura's mother had given up on you and is currently moving on to her next prey…… your little brother.**_

**Years passed and the two did not meet……the Uchiha hadn't gone to the restaurant while the girl and her mother were still the restaurant's faithful patrons. They often went there during Sakura viewing season where the dango was usually cooked and the girl had still waited for the black haired boy to come. **

**It only took another two years before little Sakura had totally forgotten about him and his face was replace by another black haired boy with brooding eyes.**

**The brooding boy was in the same year as she was but she did notice him until one Spring Season beneath the Sakura blossom behind their school. Little Sakura and her friend Ino had been playing hide and seek when she had stumble upon the dark haired boy.**

**It was their recess time and Sakura had cast a glance in his direction while he was eating but what caught her attention was that the way he eat the food. Sakura was suddenly reminded him of someone she knew but she could not remember and that was when she had had her first crush on him.**

**--**

**Uchiha Itachi had been preoccupied with his work in Anbu that he had no time to have time to himself, much less for he hadn't been going to that restaurant.**

**Itachi was going to come back there to find out what had happen to the pink haired rag muffin but after making the Anbu ranks, Itachi had become busy with missions. **

**Then his mission as a double agent had made it difficult for him, Itachi had been in pure hell that he had become withdrawn from everyone and had only found solace when he was alone.**

**The time that he had kill his clan, Itachi had wished that it was all just a nightmare but his wish had all come crushing down when he saw the tears in his brother's eyes.**

**He had left the village with nothing but painful memories of blood and death.**

**And the memories of those Spring days were replaced by memories of winter nights…..**

**Cold and devoid of life…..**

**

* * *

**

**6 years later…………..Spring Season**

Black Cloak with red clouds whipping as two figures stood over the damage that Village had suffered. The sound village and the sand had really made its presence over the Village as they gazed at rising smoke and the ruins of the Village.

"First—we don't need destroy what's already suffered a lot of damage…what do you think?" the tall blue man with a huge sword on his back asked the man beside him.

"The Village is at the end of it prosperity…." The man's eyes glittered beneath the straw hat as he spoke in well modulated tones. His voice smooth as an alabaster statue as he addressed the words to the man standing next to him." We shouldn't feel sorry for it…."

Silence reigned after the man had spoken, the wind continue to whip their black cloaks over the high perched of the Konoha borders, the cloaks signaling the arrival of darkness that would struck fear of many in the future.

"Gaara's no longer there….." Hoshigaki Kisame broke the silence as he glance at the silent man beside him. "Actually, you still missed your village don't you?"

Eyes obscured by the straw hat flashed at the sudden question but the shift of emotion was gone in a second as if it hadn't been there in the first place. The man looked at the Village before answering.

"No…." Red eyes glowed beneath the hat as Uchiha Itachi surveyed his home Village.

"Not at all….."

--

"Sakura!" Reishi called as she prepared the bento box for her daughter. "Your bento is ready"

"Alright, Kaasan!" Sakura called as she took a good at herself in the mirror before hurrying down the stairs.

"Arigatou, Kaasan!" Sakura said as she kissed her mother on the cheek "Sasuke-kun would definitely fall in love with me once he tastes your cooking."

"Hai" Reishi agreed with her daughter as she gave Sakura a smile "Sasuke couldn't resist my cooking after this and he'll be knocking at our door for a free meal after you give the food to him."

"I hope so." Sakura said unsure as she open the bento box and found herself staring at a burnt yokitori and poorly made onigiri.

"Sakura you can't hope." Reishi scolded her daughter as Sakura grimaced at the sight of her mother's cooking. "Sasuke would be pinning for you after he tasted my cooking"

Sakura nodded her head absently as she closed the bento box lid shot. Sakura would just have to look for a restaurant and buy something delicious there.

"Bye, Kaasan" Sakura waved her hand at her mother as she walked towards the door. "I'll be back later"

"Bye, Sakura-chan" Reishi called as she stood on the doorway staring after her daughter's retreating form. "Don't give up on Sasuke-kun, okay?"

Sakura just waved her hand in reply while Haruno Reishi watched her daughter go.

"_Hmmmm…….this is looking good than I expected_" Reishi thought as she closed the door behind her "_Sasuke would fall for my Sakura in no time. It was just great that Sasuke became her team mate_"

--

**THUMP **

**THUMP**

The branch of the tree bounced as the two cloaked men landed on the branch. They stood there for a moment in silence when the blue skinned man spoke.

"It's been a long time since your homecoming--" Kisame said as they surveyed the people below them. "What do you think? Let's stop by before we continue on our search….."

Itachi was silent as they watched over the bustle of civilian and shinobi alike down the streets of Konoha. Itachi felt nostalgic as they watched them, making him remember the days that he had been in Konoha.

"Yeah…that sounds good." Itachi finally replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Where can you find a good restaurant in here?" Kisame said as he rubbed his stomach which was making very unusual noise like a gurgle of water in the bathroom bowl as it goes down the sewer. "Man….I'm hungry"

Itachi was silent and suddenly straightened as he realized that this day was the Sakura viewing season. Itachi's mind drifted to a restaurant not far from here, Itachi's stomach growled making his partner look at him incredulously. Itachi ignored the look and spoke to him smoothly.

"I know a place." Itachi said before jumping down on the streets with his partner following behind him. Itachi slowly walked the streets as he listened to the musical laughter and the comfortable talk around him. The noise was a huge change to the silence that he had gotten use to when he had become a missing-nin.

The silence indicated the chase was on among the hunters and the hunted as they play hide and seek before moving for the kill; a silence, in which was always broken with a clung of weapons and a choke of death then followed by a gash of blood.

The surrounding became a huge change for the black haired teen and the Uchiha relished in it.

"Where are we going?" Kisame asked as they both swept through the crowd almost drawing all the attention from the people within the vicinity.

Itachi decided that they had drawn enough attention to themselves and jumped in to the roof top away from the curious stares from the people. Their cloaks and straw hats were like a magnet to all speculation that the Uchiha wondered what had gotten in the artist bomber's mind to suggest this kind of uniform.

It was comfortable, yes but the fact still remains that it looked gay. The red cloud almost look like a flower at first glance that they were sometimes accused of being a male prostitutes with nothing to wear beneath the cloak.

"Itachi-san, I hope that you're taking me to a place where the food is great." Kisame said to his partner as they jumped from the roof top to rooftop. "You haven't great taste of food you know"

"Hn" Itachi responded as they continue to jumped, the bell attached to Itachi's straw hat ringing as they jumped.

"You are the one who has an unusual taste of food Kisame, not me." Itachi said flatly his red eyes scan the area; careful not to draw any suspicion to themselves done they did earlier. It was Itachi's fault in the first place. Itachi just couldn't help but feel home again.

There was a pregnant silence and the noise that could be heard was Itachi's bell ringing and their cloak flapping behind them.

They were almost to the restaurant when Kisame asked again.

"Are we there yet?" Kisame asked as his stomach made a grumble.

Itachi did not answer as his eyes were glued to a flashed of pink disappearing inside the restaurant that they were going. Itachi recognized her immediately and halted at the roof top to gaze after the small form that had disappeared inside the restaurant.

--

Sakura waited for her order while she daydreams about one brooding black haired teen. Her hands cupped her face as she placed her elbows on the table, her eyes dreamy.

The order arrived and Sakura immediately replaced the food in the bento with the food that she had ordered. For sure Sasuke would be falling all over her after he tasted the bento.

Sakura had also ordered herself a 'Hanami Dango' which was her favorite as far as she could remember. Sakura ate the Dango while she images of Sasuke-kun holding her as he praised her with the delicious food danced in her mind. Sakura sighed at the thought before standing up and moving towards the doorway still eating the last skewer of Dango in hand.

Sakura was so busy day dreaming about Sasuke and humming a love tune under her breath that she bumped into someone. The bento fell and if it hadn't for the man who exhibited an inhuman speed in catching it, Sakura would have mourn for the lost of her bento.

"Domo Arigatou….." Sakura said with relief as the figure gave the bento back to her.

Sakura looked up to thank the figure again but suddenly stopped when she could not identify the figure behind the straw hats and long black cloak, if it was a he or a she.

"Arigatou?" Sakura asked she tried to take a peek at the person's face. The figure bowed his head and responded with a...

"Hn" If it wasn't for the fact that the figure was a foot taller than her black haired team mate Sakura would have thought that it was Sasuke.

"Okay?" Sakura said as she bent her body to take another peek at her bento savior.

The figure bowed his head a little further and Sakura scowled at him before suddenly straightening.

"If you won't accept my thanks in a proper manner then--"Sakura began as she looked at the figure that was still hiding his face behind the hat. Sakura was beginning to think that this unusual looking figure was carrying something contagious and Sakura stepped out from the figure at the sudden realization.

Sakura bowed low towards the figure and said "Arigatou" before scurrying away from the figure and out from the restaurant. Sakura was moving out from the restaurant when she bumped in to someone else and this time, both her bento and she fell to the ground at the force of the collision. Her 'Hanami Dango' that she had been carrying was soiled as it touched the ground when her hands had tried to stop the fall.

"Girly." another man with straw hat and black cloak made its appearance to her but this time Sakura could see his features. The shark looking man bared his pointed teeth at her and Sakura made a run for it, her thoughts of Sasuke and a ruined bento forgotten.

--

"Kisame." Itachi called from the inside the restaurant and the shark man move his head to look at his partner who was standing at the open doorway.

"You scared her." it was not a question but a statement and Kisame looked at his partner curiously as he noted that there was a reprimand in his voice. Kisame frowned when Itachi bent down to take the ruined bento from the ground and stared at it before placing it back.

Kisame's frown deepened when the 17 year old teen look at the soiled 'Hanami Dango' on the ground. The Uchiha had a far away look on his face as he gazed at it from beneath the hat.

"Come." Itachi ordered smoothly as he went back inside the restaurant, not waiting for Kisame to follow.

Kisame stood there for a moment with a frown on his face before following his young partner.

--

Sakura stopped running and leaned on a wall as she gasped for breath. The blue skinned man had scared her almost to death. His unusual features almost rivaled the color of her hair.

Sakura just couldn't imagine why people like him were roaming around Konoha freely. The man should be place in a huge aquarium where he belongs. Children like her would be scared out of wits by the sight of him.

Sakura was almost hyperventilating when she had gotten the shock of her life. Sakura was just glad that she only seen the shark man's face. If she had seen the face of the man who bumped her first, it would probably worse than the shark man. The man might even look like a piranha beneath the hat for all she knew.

One blue faced man was enough to make Sakura have nightmares for a month and she wouldn't last a year if she saw face of the first man.

* * *

_**No, Sakura it would surely drive you mad with longing for more than year to forget the face of one hot and sexy Uchiha Itachi….. But to bad you didn't catch a glimpsed of his royal hotness. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Itachi-san?" Kisame said as he looked at his suddenly thoughtful partner who hadn't touch his food

"Hn." the Uchiha responded almost absently but Kisame know that Uchiha Itachi was never absent.

"Are you going to eat that?" Kisame asked as he indicated the three colorful circles on a skewer. Kisame had been surprised at first that the Uchiha Itachi had ordered the 'Hanami Dango' . Kisame had never thought that his partner had a sweet tooth.

"No." Itachi responded his lips barely moving while he reminiscence over his passed, his thoughts over a pink haired girl and a 'Hanami Dango'

"Can I eat it?" Kisame asked hopefully as his stomach made a loud grumble, making the people beside their booth looked condesingly at the blue faced man. Kisame ignored them as he waited for his partner to reply.

"No." Itachi said bluntly while Kisame stared at him.

Kisame's stomach grumbled, he had just eaten a food that would last for 3 days if eaten by an ordinary man but the shark man was still hungry. Kisame wanted to order a food but the young Uchiha had said that they would have little money left if Kisame continue to eat the food like a bulldozer.

Kisake watched his young partner who had become immense in his thoughts. Kisame didn't know what was on the Uchiha's mind but he knew that it must be Itachi's homecoming that had made the Uchiha look almost thoughtful.

"Hn." Itachi murmured absently as he recalled the incident that had took place in this restaurant 5 years ago.

The girl's mother had been a scheming woman with a match making tendency to marry her daughter to the next black haired male in the vicinity and Itachi had been her first victim.

Itachi had to thank that he had gotten away from her immediately but Itachi had never thought of severing the special friendship that he had with the girl. Itachi had never intended that to happen but he had never regretted it.

Itachi was far from regretting anything. He had already severed the bonds with his clan by the slice of his bloody katana and Itachi had never regretted it because he knew it had to happen. One way or another, the Hokage would have found someone else to do it for him if Itachi had hesitated in taking the mission.

Itachi thought of it as his duty to terminate his clan and the bonds that he had forged with them, in exchange for the hundreds of bonds among the inhabitants of Konoha.

"_**To kill a few in able to save many"**_

That was what Itachi had done…..but if he had betrayed Konoha for his family.

All would be thrown into a total chaos.

And there will be no Spring……(life)

And there will be only an eternity of winter……(death)

And for him that was enough to make him decide the path that he would take.

He had chosen this path and he did not regret it.

Itachi picked up the skewer of 'Hanami Dango' while he could feel his partner salivating over his food. Itachi mentally smiled when it reminded him of a time when one pink haired rag muffin had done what his partner was doing now.

Itachi gazed at the 'Hanami Dango' and for the first time after he had been inducted into the Anbu ranks, Uchiha Itachi was finally finding time for himself.

His mind drifting to the time of Spring days and a rag muffin involving around one 'Hanami Dango'.

Itachi's eyes twinkled when he remembered about the girl's mother poor attempt at matchmaking.

Itachi wondered who the girl's mother was targeting now.

--

"Sakura? You're early.." Reishi said as she watched her daughter enter the room looking defeated and at the same time shocked.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Reishi asked in concern when her daughter suddenly slumped on their living room chair. Her daughter did not reply as she placed her arm over her eyes.

"What happen?" Reishi asked looking alarmed when her daughter did not reply. "Did something happen to Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura shook her head and answered without looking at her.

"I didn't go to Sasuke's house because the bento was ruined" Sakura replied.

"What happen to the bento?" Reishi asked her daughter who was still not looking at her.

"I ran into someone earlier and it fell.." Sakura answered as she slumped a little further into the feathery softness of the sofa behind her.

Reishi groaned at the news, she had had really worked hard to get that watery and delicious look on her food just to make a good impression at her future-son-in-law but now her 'hard work' had been ruined.

"Shouldn't you have move out of the way before you bumped into the person?" Reishi asked her daughter in a severe tone. Now she was going to cook another bento for their young future bridegroom. Sakura took her arm from her eyes to scowl at her mother.

"I can't, the person was big so I can't easily avoid the collision" Sakura responded to her mother.

"You're a kunoichi right? Shouldn't you be doing the back flip or something?" Reishi asked at her daughter.

"If I did that, the contents of the bento would be turn upside down" Sakura argued as she sat up from the sofa and walked out from the living room with her mother following her.

"What is it to you anyway? You always keep on pushing me to make Sasuke-kun fall in love with me?" Sakura asked grumpily as she walked up the stairs.

"You always become nosy when it comes to Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled over her shoulder at her mother. "Have you already decided that I'll marry him in the future?"

Reishi did not reply but Sakura was not waiting for any and slammed the door behind her when she had reached her room. Reishi was left standing at the foot of the stairs where she had followed her angry daughter.

"_Oh well….._" Reishi thought as she slowly walked towards the kitchen "_There'll always be a next time"_

_--_

Uchiha Itachi was just enjoying his homecoming in Konoha as he gulped his green tea when he felt like he was being watched. Itachi's eyes never leaving his hot green tea as he heard the silver haired jounin talking to someone.

"Hey you two….You look good together" Hatake Kakashi said as he stood near the entrance to the restaurant, his one eye directing towards a woman with red eyes and a man with a cigarette on his mouth. "Are you on a date?"

The red eyed woman blushed at the implication and scolded the silver haired jounin.

"Idiot! Anko asked me to pick some sweets for her." Kurenai said heatedly with a flushed on her cheeks.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" Asuma asked the silver haired man while he took a whiffed from his cigarette "Are you picking up some sweets too?"

"Not really…Sometimes I stop by to buy some stuff…." The silver haired nin replied giving the two shinobis an eye crinkle. "Right now I'm waiting for someone…."

Itachi listened to their conversation with half interest as every cell of his body was now alert for a sudden attack.

"I'm waiting for Sasuke."

Itachi's hands twitched at the sound of his brother's name. His moments of peace were ruined as he suddenly tensed; his gaze had caught sight of a familiar figure nearing the restaurant.

"It's very rare to see you waiting for someone…." Itachi heard someone spoke but he had already made a signal to Kisame that they should leave the restaurant immediately.

Itachi's eyes landed on the untouched 'Hanami Dango' but before Itachi could make a move to reach it, he suddenly heard the voice of his little brother nearing.

"Kakashi…it's very different of you to arrive first"

Both the Akatsuki members had already disappeared from the restaurant leaving nothing but a half filled hot green tea and an untouched 'Hanami Dango'.

"Well…. for some occasions" Kakashi said as he glanced inside the restaurant for the two suspicious looking man and was not surprise that they had left.

Uchiha Sasuke looked inside the restaurant and his nose crinkled in disgust at the sight of the 'Hanami Dango'

"I hate sweets." Uchiha Sasuke said as he directed his words to his sensei "You brought me here for this?"

Kakashi did not respond immediately as he looked at Asuma and Kurenai in a silent message. Both jounins disappeared leaving both Kakashi and the black haired boy to look after them.

Kakashi turned to look at his student and then answered Sasuke's question.

"No, I brought you here for there famous 'Hanami Dango' ,ne?" Kakashi said as he gave the scowling Uchiha one of his famous eye crinkles.

"Hn"

_**THE END**_

**0/-\0**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW………….PLEASE REVIEW...**

**I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THIS STORY……I THINK I WOULD TOTALLY RUIN IT…….AHHHHH THE PLOT LINE HAS BEEN SCREWED BY ME……….SHIT!**

_**But don't worry I won't be ruining the second chapter...**_

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY JUST TELL ME. I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I HATE THIS STORY TOO WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BODY**_

_**I TOTALLY MADE THE CHARACTERS OOC...DAMN I HATE MYSELF RIGHT NOW...I HOPE THAT I WONT BE RUINING MY PLOTS EVERY OFTEN...T.T T.T T.T T.T**_

_**My special thanks to me beloved friend Aki. This story is dedicated to her. Not because she has edited this story, but because she's a very dear friend of mine who had forged a special kind of friendship since the first day I sat next to her in school.**_

_**If Itachi's and Sakura's friendship started with 'Hanami Dango', ours started with a beautiful drawing. You see, Aki here is very creative. She's an artist while I was plainly dreamy. Aki's creativity had motivated me to find my artistic side; which is why I regain back my former enjoyment, writing. **_

_**Instead of just daydreaming all day long, why not write it down? **_

_**So Aki, this story is for you. **_

_**Aki: **No thanks bloomsburry. Don't dedicate this story to me because I'm not even into this pairing._

_**bloomsburry: **_(pout) You're a bad friend Aki

_**Aki: **_(stare) If I was, I wouldn't have edited this story, won't I?

_**bloomsburry: **_(shoulder slumped) Hai…..

_**Aki: **_So I'm not a bad friend after all. (Turns and left bloomsburry)

_**bloomsburry: **_(sniffle) Aki is mean.


End file.
